


Reconnaissance

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [4]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Modern AU where Han and Lando are still scoundrels and they still can't stop flirting.





	Reconnaissance

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this awesome **[modern!au art](http://flurgburgler.tumblr.com/post/178218050843/coolest-kids-in-the-galaxy-patreon-ko-fi)** by **[flurgburgler](http://flurgburgler.tumblr.com/)** and I was just so inspired to write a little something.

Lando slid into the booth next to Han, shrugging his leather jacket off and dumping it next to him on the seat. He yawned as he took off his sunglasses and placed them on the table.

“You’re late.” Han muttered, briefly glancing at Lando, before returning his gaze to another booth on the opposite side of the bar.

“I know.” Lando yawned again.

“What happened? It’s usually me who’s late for recon. Am I the responsible one now?”

“I hope not, we’d definitely be in trouble then. So, what have we got?”

“The two most boring men the world. If they’re up to something they’re hiding it really well.”

Lando didn’t reply, his attention firmly focused on the pair across the room. It gave Han a chance to take in Lando’s appearance - he’d thrown on the same clothes as the night before. Interesting, Han thought, _very_ interesting. Lando would usually never go out without wearing a neatly ironed shirt, yet here he was wearing a rumpled one.

Han smirked. “You overslept, didn’t you.”

Lando frowned, but kept staring at the two men. “No.”

“Yes. You overslept and you didn’t have time to iron your clothes or pick out new ones so you put on what you were wearing _last night._ ” Han made sure to emphasize the last two words, those were the most important ones, after all.

“So, what if I did? Since when are you interested in fashion? Besides, you always wear rumpled clothes that you’ve worn multiple times.”

Han chose to ignore that last part, that was basically a lie, he didn’t do that all the time.

“So.” Han nudged Lando’s leg with his own. “So, I think I know why you overslept.”

“Really? Please, enlighten me.”

“I think you had a little too much fun last night. I think that maybe….I tired you out. Is that right? It is, isn’t it?” Han said, gleefully, as he slid his arm around Lando's shoulders.

Lando laughed softly, as he shook his head. “You are something else.”

"Yeah. I am, apparently. Some sort of....sex....genius." Han winced, as he floundered for the right word.

"Sex genius? That's the best you could come up with?" Lando rolled his eyes. "If, and it’s a big _if_ , that’s partly the reason I found myself sleeping through the alarm, then it was probably a fluke. A one off.”

“Hey! A one-off?  What do you want? A repeat performance? Because, that can be arranged. In fact, I think I should prove it to you right now."

“And how exactly would you do that?” 

“Well….first-“

“Wait. Stop.” Lando sighed reluctantly. “What about these two?" He gestured to the men across the room. "If we're going to pull off this scam, we need to make sure-"

"They’re not even doing anything, they’re barely even speaking to each other. I’m pretty sure we’re done here. We could leave now and be back at my place in…like ten minutes.” Han was aiming for a seductive tone but the last part came out a bit like a whine.

“What if we leave and something happens?”

“Like what? They order more drinks? Maybe one of them will go to the toilet? Come on, the scam is easy, those two won't know what hit them."

Lando looked conflicted, Han realised he was seriously considering it, probably weighing up a list of pros and cons in his head. Well, Han thought, here’s one more pro….

“You look amazing in that shirt.” He gave Lando his best smile, as he slipped his fingers under the collar of Lando’s shirt. "But you'd look even better out of it."

“Fuck. Ok, despite that cheesy line, ok.” Lando briefly covered his eyes with a hand. “This better be amazing. Incredible. Mind-blowing.”

“ _Hey_ , when is it not?” Han said. "I am a sex genius, after all."

They untangled themselves from one another, grabbing their jackets and sunglasses as they got up.

"Sex genius." Lando muttered. "You are such a nerd. I don't know why I'm with you."

Han just laughed and pulled Lando close, whispering in his ear. "I'm about to demonstrate _exactly_ why." A thought suddenly struck him. "Why don't you ever sleep over at my place after? You wouldn't oversleep then, I'd wake you up."

Lando raised an eyebrow, "Is this your way of asking me to move in? Because your apartment is horrible. If we move in together, you would come live with me, in my gorgeous apartment with its amazing view."

"I...I-wasn't saying that...." Han shrugged. "Ok." He nodded. "Ok, let's live together. Makes sense. We work together, we sleep together, we might as well go the whole way and live together too." He paused. "24/7 with the sex genius....you're gonna be so tired."

"Nice. You had to ruin it with that last part." Lando joked. "Come on, let's go to my place instead, have a little celebration."

"Or a big one, the sex genius only does big celebrations-"

Lando cut Han off with a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
